


October Skies

by ShariDeschain



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Gen, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/ShariDeschain
Summary: “Senti mai la sua mancanza?





	October Skies

È facile immaginarsi Lorenzo in questo letto, tra le lenzuola di seta e oro, abbandonato all’indietro tra i cuscini, ad ascoltare ed osservare la voce e i colori di Firenze che si riversano nella stanza dalle grandi finestre spalancate.

È facile immaginarselo qui con lei, nudo e soddisfatto, i capelli sudati e gli occhi stanchi, il corpo caldo di amore rubato, i segni delle mani e dei baci di Lucrezia a creare un tracciato preciso delle ore appena trascorse.

Clarice arrossisce e distoglie lo sguardo, voltandosi verso Lucrezia e dando le spalle a quel letto che, da solo, narra di una relazione iniziata ben prima che lei sentisse anche solo nominare il nome di Lorenzo, che sembra dirle, in tono un po’ beffardo, che non c’è spazio qui per lei, che è lei l’intrusa di questa storia.

“Sembri affaticata, vuoi sederti?”, domanda Lucrezia, e Clarice scuote la testa, portandosi una mano alla pancia. È stato stupido venire qui, un capriccio di bambina che alla sua età, con un anello al dito e un figlio in grembo, non avrebbe mai dovuto concedersi. Ma non ha amiche qui a Firenze, né famiglia, se non quella di Lorenzo. E Clarice sa che Lucrezia e Bianca la amano proprio come una madre e una sorella dovrebbero, ma anche che non la ameranno mai quanto amano Lorenzo. La verità è che, quando si è chiesta chi avrebbe potuto capire il suo stato d’animo, le sue paure, i suoi dubbi ingrati, l’unica persona a cui era riuscita a pensare era stata l’ex amante di suo marito.

E adesso che ce l’ha davanti non riesce a pensare a nient’altro se non a quanto Lucrezia sia bella, avvolta soltanto dalla sua veste da camera, minuta e perfetta in ogni dettaglio, dai polsi sottili alle lunghe ciglia nere, dai piedi nudi ai lunghi capelli raccolti in trecce eleganti. Anche lei è facile da immaginare distesa nel letto alle loro spalle, con nient’altro addosso se non la devozione di Lorenzo, una venere bellissima e padrona di ogni cosa: di questa casa, di sé stessa, del marito di Clarice.

“Senti mai la sua mancanza?”, chiede in un sussurro veloce, prima che le venga meno il coraggio. Si sente ancora le guance rosse, e la vergogna le resta attaccata alla voce e alle dita, tra cui torce con impazienza i lembi innocenti delle proprie gonne. Ma ha dovuto chiederlo, deve sapere.

Se la domanda la coglie di sorpresa, Lucrezia è molto brava a non mostrarlo. Per un attimo rimane soltanto a fissarla, senza dire niente, e Clarice non sa dire cosa ci sia nel suo sguardo, se pietà o derisione. Si domanda come appaiano entrambe ad un occhio estraneo, l’una di fronte all’altra, due fantasmi diversi dello stesso uomo ad aleggiare tra loro.

“Sei incinta”, dice Lucrezia, e la sua non è una domanda. Lucrezia sa, ha capito, ed è stata la prima a dirlo ad alta voce: nemmeno Clarice stessa ha ancora provato il sapore di quelle parole sulla propria lingua.

Potrebbe negare, ma a che servirebbe? Annuisce, ma si rifiuta di abbassare il volto, nonostante senta le prime lacrime affollarsi agli angoli degli occhi. Tutto questo non ha senso, Clarice se ne rende conto anche da sola. Quello che ha in pancia è l’erede di Lorenzo de’ Medici: un bambino che verrà celebrato da tutta la città, che farà cadere Lorenzo in ginocchio ai suoi piedi per la gratitudine. In questo momento tanto agognato dovrebbe sentirsi la donna più potente di Firenze, non la più spaventata.

“Siediti”, dice Lucrezia, indicandole il letto, e per un momento Clarice non capisce.

“Cosa?”

“Siediti, per favore. Sei pallida e sudata, e se svenissi nella mia camera da letto Lorenzo pretenderebbe da me delle spiegazioni che non sono sicura di potergli dare”, spiega Lucrezia, e c’è un accenno di divertimento nella sua voce.

Clarice non vuole sedersi sullo stesso letto in cui Lorenzo ha dormito per anni, non vuole toccare quello spazio che appartiene ad un passato che non è il suo, ma non sa come dirlo, e quando Lucrezia le prende con gentilezza un gomito per guidarla attraverso la stanza non sa come sottrarsi a quell’imposizione dettata solo dalle migliori intenzioni.

“Lorenzo non è più venuto qui, se è questo che vuoi sapere”, dice Lucrezia dopo averla fatta sedere. “E se fosse venuto lo avrei mandato via. Mi credi?”

“Sì”, risponde Clarice, ed è vero. Non dubita che Lorenzo si sia tenuto lontano da lei fino a questo momento, non dubita nemmeno che Lucrezia abbia la volontà di tenerlo lontano. Quello di cui ha paura è quello che succederà dopo, quando la notizia di questo bambino diventerà dominio di tutti, proprietà comune. 

Lucrezia la scruta con occhi attenti, annuisce e si siede alla scrivania di fronte a lei.

“Mi manca”, risponde poi, e per un attimo è lei ad abbassare lo sguardo, volgendolo alle proprie mani quasi con imbarazzo. “Non posso dire il contrario perché mentirei, e tu comunque non mi crederesti. Mio marito è un uomo buono, ma non è Lorenzo.”

Esita un momento e Clarice sente la sua voce spezzarsi sotto il peso della nostalgia. Le fa male non per gelosia, ma perché è un sentimento vero e reale, e lei non è sicura di poter opporre ad esso il proprio affetto ancora incerto e vincere lo scontro.

Lucrezia scuote la testa, poi si ravvia una ciocca con le dita. Sorride.

“Quello che Lorenzo mi ha dato era un qualcosa che non avrei mai creduto di poter trovare in un uomo. Poesia, intelligenza, fiducia, complicità. Non penso di essere io a dovertelo dire, perché se alla fine ti sei innamorata di lui vuol dire che hai trovato in lui le stesse cose che ho trovato io.”

Clarice sente di nuovo le lacrime pungerle gli occhi. Ama Lorenzo? Sì, crede di sì. Per tutto quello che Lucrezia ha detto e mille altre ragioni, per il momento in cui Lorenzo si è inchinato davanti a lei, consentendole di prendergli le mani nelle proprie, per mille altri istanti condivisi in cui ha imparato a conoscerlo. Ed è così assurdo che sia proprio Lucrezia a doverla rassicurare sui suoi sentimenti, eppure chi altri meglio di lei conosce Lorenzo abbastanza da parlarle di lui?

“Il bambino non cambierà niente. Lui non tornerà da me, Clarice”, continua Lucrezia con una gentilezza che deve farle male almeno quanto sta facendo male a Clarice. “E se anche tornasse, gli ricorderei la strada di casa. Fidati di me, se non vuoi fidarti di lui.”

“Mi dispiace”, risponde d’istinto, senza pensare a quanto sia ridicolo dispiacersi per una situazione del genere. Arrossisce di nuovo. “Volevo dire: mi fido di te. Per quanto assurdo sia.”

Lucrezia ride, e anche la sua risata è bella, e Clarice capisce quanto sia costato a Lorenzo dover rinunciare a lei.

“Se ti nascerà una femmina, dalle il nome di tua suocera”, risponde Lucrezia, sempre ridendo. “Ed io farò finta che sia un patto d’amicizia tra noi due.”

È uno scherzo, e Clarice lo sa. Eppure allunga una mano per cercare quella di Lucrezia e le stringe le dita piccole e vellutate con una gratitudine sincera.

“Non ci sarà alcun bisogno di fare finta”, risponde sicura. “Perché sarebbe davvero un omaggio alla mia prima amica.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- In origine doveva essere una ship ma mi sono persa per strada ed è finita in friendship, ma LE BASI CI SONO. Prima o poi diventeranno rinascimentalelle (grazie Fae).
> 
> \- Scritta per il COWT9 con prompt nostalgia.


End file.
